Seis trillones de años y una noche de escapada
by ChieriCrystallized
Summary: Basada en la canción "Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story" de IA. Una muchacha maga es constantemente maltratada por un cazador de criaturas. Un muchacho "bestia" es atrapado y maltratado. ¿Qué pasará cuando se crucen sus caminos? Eridan x Homesona. Capítulo 2 UP.
1. Parte de las criaturas

_La violencia era mi compañera_

_Junto a la injusticia y la crueldad_

_Pero aún así, te vi, y te quise hablar_

La marea subía en esa medianoche. Sin duda, iba a ser un viaje tormentoso. Los pescadores les habían dicho que no, que era imprudente salir con ese clima. Pero Roxton Rogers, alias Leviatán, era testarudo y había insistido en salir en cuanto antes. No dejó que revelaran el cargamento que traía. Sólo dijo que eran criaturas que había cazado. Pero los inspectores tenían sus dudas. Aún así, nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo. El Leviatán tenía un carácter muy pesado, al igual que su aspecto. Un hombre altísimo, robusto y musculoso. Pelirrojo, con una barba de candado espesa de color rojizo y ojos color verde. Vestido con una camisa a cuadros roja, pantalones negros, botas castañas y un largo abrigo del mismo color. Imponía respeto a donde quiera que fuera.

Junto a él, subió una jovencita. Medía un metro y cincuenta y seis centímetros de alto. Tenía el cabello castaño, muy espeso, cayéndole en rizos por la espalda. Traía un vestido blanco y almidonado, de mangas largas y sin hombros. Un pañuelo rojo ceñido a la cintura y descalza. A ella le gustaba andar así. La luna reflejaba su pálido rostro, de ojos tan castaños como su cabello, con unas graciosas pecas bajo ellos, como la máscara de un mapache. En relación al metro noventa que medía su padre, ella era muy pequeña. Su nombre, Cherish. Era la hija menor de este cazador. La mayor, Vanessa, vivía en la otra punta del continente, siendo entrenada para la milicia.

Pese a su nombre, ella en el interior era todo lo contrario. Todos sabían que Roxton odiaba a la menor, por tener un corazón liberal en contra de la cacería de criaturas mágicas. Pero los que quisieron salvarla, no pudieron. Ella se negaba constantemente a ser ayudada. Pese al odio que el cazador pudiera tener a su hija, había una sola causa por la que él la mantenía de su lado. Sabía que ella tenía potencial. Se pasaba de pequeña jugando con hadas y ninfas, por lo que sospechaba que tuviera poderes mágicos. Ella iba a ser su criatura más valiosa en caso de que las sospechas se volvieran realidad. Y con ello, iba a poder ganarles a todos los otros cazadores. Por ello, la trataba bien, pero la relación era tensa. Muy tensa. Una palabra podía desatar la tormenta y ella lo sabía.

Esa noche en especial lo fue. Antes de embarcarse, ella había ayudado a un centauro a escapar del rifle de su padre. Roxton guardó completo silencio, sin reñir a la chica, lo que ella sabía que era peor. Guardar la tormenta significaba intensificarla y liberarla con el doble de ira de lo que se suponía. Y la rigurosidad con la que su padre hizo el procedimiento de embarque era una señal aún más mala. No saludó a nadie en cubierta, sólo de vista. Y dejó que Cherish saludara a los que quisiera, más acercarse a alguien le fue prohibido con la mirada ni bien entraron. Una vez avanzada la cubierta, él la condujo hasta la habitación que le habían asignado, cerrando la puerta firmemente tras él.

Un fuerte golpe a la cara de la muchacha fue lo primero que ella percibió.

**—Cherish Cosette Rogers.—** Musitó él con agresividad ante el gemido de dolor que escapó de la garganta de su hija.  
><strong>—Papá, te juro que yo no quería...—<strong> Se apresuró a responder ella, con la voz asustada, pero él la interrumpió secamente.  
><strong>—Mentirosa, claro que querías. Por eso lo dejaste ir, traidora.—<strong> Escupió las palabras con desagrado.  
><strong>—¡No entiendo cuál es la gracia de tenerlo ahí encerrado, tenía miedo!—<strong> Argumentó la joven, recibiendo un golpe del otro lado del rostro.  
><strong>—¡La gracia es justamente tenerlo ahí, podíamos venderlo e inclusive usar su piel!<strong>  
><strong>—¡Ellos también sienten el dolor, padre, yo veía el dolor y el miedo en los ojos de ese pobre centauro!—<strong> Alzó la voz ella.**— ¡Tal como los ves en mis ojos todo el tie...!—** No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando él la tomó del cuello, sin ejercer presión. Aún así el agarre era firme y ella no respiró.  
><strong>—Lo único que veo en tus estúpidos ojos es la tarada de Thessa. Y ella era una idiota, igual que tú.—<strong> Dijo él, con una sonrisa sarcástica. A Cherish le enfadó la mención de ese nombre y trató de zafarse, moviendo sus manos para golpearlo.  
><strong>—¡Ella no era una... Idi... Ota...!—<strong> Gritó ella, perdiendo el aire por el agarre de Roxton.**— N-No era como tú...—** Ante la respuesta, él la lanzó al suelo, mientras ella tosía, recuperando el aliento.  
><strong>—Eres una pequeña insolente y eso te va a costar muy caro, bestia. Eres peor que esas estúpidas criaturas. Pareces parte de ellas. No entiendo como puedo soportarte.—<strong> Gruñó, levantándola del brazo del suelo. La joven sangraba de la boca.**— Mañana te encadenaré, como a una de ellas, y no vas a salir hasta que hayas aprendido a respetarme. Lo mereces. Y no dirás una sola jodida palabra, ¿Me entiendes?—** Cherish calló. Él le gritó.**— ¡¿ME ENTIENDES, IDIOTA?!**  
><strong>—¡S-Sí, padre!—<strong> Chilló la chica en el suelo, lloriqueando con hipos bruscos, buscando con frenesí la manija de la puerta. Cuando la halló, la agarró y se arrastró fuera. Tenía el brazo violáceo y la boca con sangre. Como pudo, corrió por el pasillo, preguntando las direcciones necesarias hacia la bodega del barco, sin dejar que le preguntaran si estaba bien o no.

El camino hacia la bodega fue sin duda menos doloroso. El suelo frío le hizo bien. Estaba sola en el recinto, apenas iluminado por algunas velas y la luz de la luna. Apenas entró, presa de las lágrimas, dio un grito que estremeció el lugar con un eco. Después, se encogió en el suelo, quejándose.

**—¡¿Por qué no puede entenderlo?! ¡Ya no soy una niña, puedo pensar por mi misma, y no tendría por qué atormentarme de esta forma!—** Alrededor de ella, volutas de aire empezaron a flotar en un color celeste claro.**— ¡Ellos sufren, a ellos les duele tanto como a nosotros nos podría doler! ¡No dejaré que me ponga un solo dedo encima mañana, voy a denunciarlo, me escaparé, o si no me mataré, a ver qué tal le parece! ¡A ver qué tan contento se pone! ¡No quiero seguir viviendo esta estúpida vida de mascota, de adorno, de marioneta abusada! ¡Es la peor persona que ha pisado la tierra y tengo la mala suerte de tenerlo de padre! ¡Ojalá no estuviera viva, no quiero seguir soportándolo nunca más, nunca, NUNCA!**

Lloró de manera histérica durante unos instantes, hasta que un suspiro le alertó. Sonaba como un quejido, alguien que despierta de ser golpeado. ¿No estaba ella sola acaso? ¿No estaban acaso muertas todas las criaturas que el Leviatán había cazado en esa ocasión? Se levantó, bajando el volumen de sus sollozos de forma gradual, para escuchar mejor. Se encontró ante una gran estructura. Parecía una caja muy alta y muy grande, cubierta con una tela blanca muy gruesa. Ella dudó unos instantes, agarrando un poco de tela y tironeando de forma indecisa. Contó hasta diez y la tiró de una vez.

Debió cubrirse la boca para no gritar.


	2. El muchacho tabú

_"Lejos de él", dijeron, y aún así yo fui_

_"Dime tu nombre, tengo curiosidad"_

_Lo siento, pero creo que no hay nada que hablar._

El ser que estaba al frente de ella, sin duda era una criatura más. Una criatura que había intentado escapar por sus propios medios, mas no pudo conseguirlo. Era lógico. El Leviatán era un cazador fiero y determinado, que no dejaba trabajos a medias, sin importar las consecuencias. Ella miró. No parecía tan inhumano. Tenía una estructura ósea normal. A primera vista, medía un metro y setenta, aunque estando de rodillas parecía medir menos. Su color de piel era gris claro y tenía escamas repartidas en la espalda. En donde las orejas estarían, él tenía aletas de membrana violeta. Estaban cortadas. En el cuello y a los lados del pecho habían agallas que respiraban entrecortadamente y con lentitud. En su cabeza, dos cuernos torcidos hacia atrás como rayos. Estaban medio rotos y un fluído violeta salía de ellos, el mismo que estaba chorreándole de la boca, en las manos y en las laceraduras de la espalda, que habían roto algunas aletas que traía. No le tomó mucho comprender que ese fluído era sangre. Traía unos lentes de marco grueso y negro, con un cristal trizado y una pata a medio torcer. Su cabello era negro y le caía sobre los ojos. Cruzándolo verticalmente había un reflejo violeta. Fascinante.

La criatura tosió un poco, gimiendo de dolor una vez más. Ella no se atrevió a reaccionar, temiendo espantarlo. Dos ojos negros con una esclerótica de brillante ámbar se abrieron y la miraron fijamente con una mezcla de terror y desagrado. Luego soltó un bufido felino.

**—Lárgate...—** Murmuró él, afilando las palabras meticulosamente.**— Humana asquerosa...—** La chica no reaccionó. Se quedó mirando de forma fija las cadenas en las muñecas del ser que acababa de descubrir. Al notarlo, éste se lanzó contra los barrotes, haciéndolas sonar.**— ¡Lárgate!—** Bramó nuevamente. Pero se detuvo al ver que ella tenía miedo.**— ... ¿Por qué no te vas?—** Gruñó. Ella se quedó quieta.  
><strong>—... ¿Por qué debería?—<strong> Musitó ella de forma queda. Él lo pensó.  
><strong>—¿A qué vienes, criatura inmunda?—<strong> Siseó él. Cuando abrió la boca, unos afilados dientes se mostraron. Ella se sintió ofendida por cómo fue denominada mas no dijo nada.  
><strong>—No a herirte, eso es seguro.—<strong> Dijo a modo de respuesta.  
><strong>—Mentirosa, eres una mentirosa, igual que toda la basura humana que habita este sucio planeta.—<strong> Le contestó.**— ¿Donde están tus armas?**  
><strong>—No tengo. Me dan miedo.<strong>  
><strong>—No tienes las uñas afiladas. Tampoco me vas a arañar.<strong>  
><strong>—¿Quién eres?<strong>

No contestó. El ente se miró las manos, como si las viera por primera vez. Se quedó ahí por un minuto completo. Los ojos fieros que empezaron mirando a la hija del cazador se apaciguaron de un momento a otro y las aletas de las orejas se movían de arriba a abajo con lentitud, como queriendo bombear aire. Sus agallas normalizaron un poco el ritmo de respiración.

**—Quiero saber tu nombre.—** Dijo ella, finalmente. Nuevamente se tardó en responder, como si no hubiera procesado la frase de forma correcta o no supiera lo que era un nombre. Ella observó las hendiduras en los cuernos. Eso debía de doler y mucho. Si lo curaba y lo dejaba ir esa noche...  
><strong>—... Eridan. Ampora, Eridan.—<strong> Dijo él, como si fuera una cantinela de mucho tiempo atrás. Bajó la cabeza al tiempo que hablaba.**— Me atraparon hace tres días.**

Ella se quedó callada. _¿Tres días?_ Con razón su padre actuaba tan extraño, tan a la rápida, con razón se había empeñado en hacer que todo pasara con la mayor rigurosidad posible y la menor vigilancia. Y él, él era algo por lo que su padre sería aclamado. Seguramente lo mataría o lo utilizaría para la servidumbre. Y ella no iba a soportar algo así y se iba a escapar. Y su padre entraría en ira y ella acabaría peor. Miró a quien tenía al frente, que alzó la cabeza al sentirse observado.

**—Tú no luces como uno de ellos. Como uno de esos estúpidos farsantes de feria o un cazador.—** Concluyó, después de haberla examinado con cuidado. Vio las marcas en su brazo, ya que ella no dejaba de sobárselas. Le dolía.**— Pareciera que eres parte de las criaturas. ¿Quién eres?**  
><strong>—Alguien que no tiene un hogar, que no tiene donde ir.—<strong> Respondió ella sin dudarlo. Entonces recordó que ella era la que guardaba las llaves de su padre. Se subió la falda hasta un poco más arriba del tobillo. Tenía un pañuelo rojo con llaves. Bajó la mano y sacó una llave dorada, la que usó para abrir la jaula. A esta hora, a su padre se le habría pasado la furia y se habría ido a dormir sin importarle el paradero de su hija. Además, la bodega estaba lo suficientemente lejos por si quisiera reaccionar. Una vez abierta, se posicionó en la entrada, extendiendo la mano. Él la miró con curiosidad.**— Vamos a casa juntos.**  
><strong>—... ¿Qué?—<strong> Dijo, después de un momento de duda.  
><strong>—Encontremos lo que nos falta. Un lugar donde empezar de nuevo lejos de todo. Donde tú no tengas que ser constantemente herido y yo no tenga que ser maltratada.—<strong> Le explicó ella con toda seguridad.—** Estoy segura de que para los dos tiene que haber un final feliz de alguna manera. Estoy cansada. Y tú también, ¿No?**

Eridan se levantó del suelo como pudo, tomándole la mano con fuerza. Ella lo rodeó con el brazo para que caminara, mirando a su alrededor.  
><strong>—Debe haber una manera de salir—<strong> Se dijo. Pero sólo estaban los ojos de buey, mostrando el fondo del océano. Ella no era muy buena nadando.  
><strong>—Espera, ¿Vamos a escapar?—<strong> Dijo él, con curiosidad y asombro. No creyó que un humano le propusiera esa posibilidad. Mucho menos cuando venía con el cazador que intentó matarlo. Parecía un sueño, pero él no sabía de qué tipo. Era hora de averiguarlo.  
><strong>—Es el primer paso a la felicidad, ¿No?—<strong> Dijo ella, con determinación.**— La única salida es salir por el ojo de buey. Pero inundaríamos el barco.**  
><strong>—¿No es lo que quieres?<strong>  
><strong>—No quiero a mi padre muerto. La culpa me perseguiría por mucho tiempo si lo mato.<strong>

Se quedó pensativo por un momento, observando las posibilidades. Eran pocas, eso era verdad. Y si salían por arriba, tenían riesgo de ser vistos u oídos.

Entonces, apareció. Frente al ojo de buey, un delfín. Y ella tuvo una idea. Serían al menos las dos de la mañana, ella no creía que nadie estuviera arriba. En silencio, salió de la bodega y guió al joven, cuidando de no ser vista. Sus sospechas fueron ciertas y nadie estuvo ahí en ese momento. Tampoco cuando entraron al camarote de la muchacha, quien dio la excusa de ir a observar a los delfines que pasaban por ahí antes de entrar. Los que la escucharon, obviamente fueron a observar, como ella creía.

Abrió la ventana de la habitación, sacando un par de cosas y echándolas en una bolsa.

**—¿Sabes nadar?—** Le preguntó. El joven asintió con frenesí.  
><strong>—He nacido para ello, hace mucho que no estoy bajo el agua. Esto me hará muy bien.—<strong> Dijo, con una leve sonrisa. Luego ella se dio cuenta de que aún tenía las manos encadenadas. Sacó otra llave del tobillo y se las quitó. Él abrió la ventana.**— Iré primero. Yo te recibiré bajo el agua.**  
><strong>—¿Cómo sé que no escaparás?<strong>  
><strong>—¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?<strong>  
><strong>—La misma que ataca a quien ve sin preguntarle nada primero.<strong>

Él gruñó con desencanto y saltó al agua. Al contacto, dió un bufido, pero se encontraba bajo el agua ya. Miró hacia arriba, esperando a la humana, que dudaba. ¿Y si se ahogaba y moría? ¿Y si él escapaba? ¿Y si le hacía daño? Observaba el agua teñirse de violeta. Tenía que curarlo. Tomó aire y saltó al agua, tomándole de la muñeca a la criatura que empezaba a moverse rápidamente.

Tal fue la conmoción, que ella cayó dormida a los pocos instantes.


End file.
